Bad Luck Blair
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “If you don't go pick up that pillow right now Chuck Bass I'm going to be sleeping on a bed like this for the rest of eternity in jail because I swear I will strangle you myself with your stupid scarf!" C/B 1-shot set after 2x25 or 2.25 Season 3 fluff


Title: _**Bad Luck Blair**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "If you don't go pick up that pillow right now Chuck Bass I'm going to be sleeping on a bed like this for the rest of eternity in jail because I swear I will strangle you myself with your stupid scarf!" (C/B 1-shot set after 2x25 or 2.25 Season 3 fluff)

A/N: Another one-shot popped into my head. Tell me if it made you giggle. Enjoy.

–

"I cannot believe this is happening to me. I refuse to believe this," Blair said aloud as she stared at the ceiling. She could not sleep at all and with good reason. Stupid Chuck and his work trip. Of course the plane would have to do an emergency landing and of course they would get stuck at some hell hole small hotel. When did anything in her life ever work out for her? She was so unappreciated by the man upstairs. She glared when he did not respond. "Chuck are you sleeping?" her voice raised as she shook his shoulders. If he was asleep then he'd soon be awake.

"Like a baby," he drawled with sarcasm. His back was to her, but his eyes slowly opened. Blair watched as he turned in the bed to glare at her. Oh get over it, she thought. If she couldn't sleep than neither would he. This was all his fault anyways.

"Well why aren't you answering me? It's your fault we're in this situation," she accused and pursed her lips. Chuck narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"How on earth have you turned this one on me Blair? We had to land the plan because of weather. It's not my fault we got stuck in Ohio or whatever this place is called," he retorted. Honestly he wasn't sure if they were in Ohio though. Well either way it was hell. Blair sat up in the bed.

"It's your fault because you made me come on this stupid business trip with you! Now I can't sleep and when we do get out of here I'm going to look like crap! How can you just lie there and sleep when you girlfriend, the one you love, is in so much distress?" she gasped.

"Oh my mistake. I hadn't realized all of this while your constant talking went on. I mean it's hard enough trying to sleep with a spring jabbing into my back, but hey the world does revolve around you!" he exclaimed and threw her pillow across the room. Her mouth practically dropped to the floor. How dare he do something like that. It was her only pillow.

"If you don't go pick up that pillow right now Chuck Bass I'm going to be sleeping on a bed like this for the rest of eternity, in jail... because I swear I will strangle you myself with your stupid scarf!" she threated, her eyes lit up like fire.

"Oh please Blair you're not being realistic. I would have already stabbed myself with your heals to end your constant complaining," he smirked, but his teeth were clenched. Blair's eyes narrowed at him and she felt the anger boil inside her.

"Well that's just great Chuck! Why don't you turn this into a bigger fight than it already is!" she smacked his shoulder with all the force she could muster. Lucky for him it wasn't much since she was so deprived of her sleep. Still though he rubbed it.

"Well Waldorf I would say let's sleep on it, but hey who can sleep?!" he shouted with an angry laugh. His hands flew up in the air for dramatics. Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes at his immature behavior. He then shook his head, "You know if you would have just stayed behind I doubt this whole thing would have ever happened."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped. "And I swear if you don't answer the way I want your stupid scarf is within reach," she added a threat so he knew how angry she was. By the look on his face he didn't seem to care. Instead he sat up all the way and leaned in close to her.

"It means that you're bad luck!" he proclaimed and stuck his finger into her chest. She gasped and slapped his hand away.

"You did not just accuse me of being bad luck!" she roared.

"I," poke, "think," poke, "I," poke, "did," poke. Blair gasped again and shoved his hands away.

"Stop poking me and calling me bad luck! If anyone is it's you! I mean hello it's your business trip!" she pointed out. She was ready to smack him with the pillow. Oh wait she couldn't because he threw hers. Chuck sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was way too tired to fight right now. He started to lie down again.

"Look Blair I'm sorry let's just not fight okay? I don't care that your bad luck," he muttered and put his head to his pillow. Blair frowned and then started to get off the bed.

"Fine if I'm such bad luck then I'm going to go sleep on the floor," she pouted and stood up. Chuck groaned and sat back up.

"Blair..." he called and reached for her. She pulled away from him though and went over to where her pillow was. She lied down on the disgusting cheap carpet and curled up into a helpless looking ball. Chuck got up and went over to her, "Come on baby please I'm sorry." He leaned down and tried to pick her back up. She struggled away from him though and turned so her back faced him. "Blair," he lied down next to her as his hands went around her waist. "You know I'm just angry because I haven't slept and I hate this low star hotel as much as you do," he tried.

"Go away Chuck. I understand how you see me now," she pouted her lips and tried to move away from him. Instead though he pulled her back against his chest. His cheek rested on her shoulder and he breathed into her ear.

"Blair come on. You know I love you to death. Come back to the bed... there might be bugs on the floor," he looked around skeptically. Blair immediately stiffened and he smirked. Then before she could protest he lifted her from the ground and carried her back to the bed.

"But Chuck..." she whined. "It's so uncomfortable," she told him as she clung to him. He could only smile at how much she acted like a child sometimes. He loved it though because it often benefited when he spoiled her with things.

"I know... I know, but tomorrow I'll make it up to you. I promise to find the best bed when we get to our destination and let you take up as much room as you want. Okay?" he bargained. Damn being tired made him so sensitive and pathetic. Blair yawned and nodded as he tucked them both back into the horrid hotel bed. She instantly snuggled against him and this was when he knew being soft wasn't so bad if it was for her. His eyes closed and he hoped sleep would come soon.

"Chuck?" her voice called. Guess he spoke to soon. His eyes opened up again and he frowned. When he saw her face though it dropped. She smiled softly at him, "I love you to death too."

–

A/N: So review if it entertained you at all.


End file.
